Your Song
by hedgehoginajumper
Summary: Phil met a boy, one who made him smile for the first time in ages, but that was instantly taken away. Two years later, his friend Chris tells him it's time to move on and find someone else, which he knows is true. But little does he know, Dan Howell is still out there, and searching.


Phil was shocked, the sound of his voice forming the words he'd longed to say for many months. He never thought, in a million years, he'd be able to say those harsh, unloving words.

"Its over."

True, she had been kind, understanding, smart, and pretty, but never Phil's type. If anything, they would have made good friends, but never lovers. He didn't love her any more than a friend.

She left, crying. The sound of her running off through the busy city soon faded, and Phil was left alone in the dimly lit corner of Starbucks. Alone again, without someone who cared- let alone he cared for. Now he was just Phil, and not the Phil who Carrie would smile at when she passed him, the Phil who's life had been so messed up and confusing that he'd break up with such a wonderful woman. He was the Phil who broke someone's heart.

"Why so gloomy?"

Phil whipped around on the pavement, fists clenched to show he wasn't afraid of fighting. The man, or more correctly, boy, who had spoken was standing back, his arms raised a bit for protection. He was shorter than Phil, but only by a few inches. The boy had dark brown hair, and a fringe going the opposite direction of Phil's, and wore dark, dark skinny jeans and a baggy shirt.

His eyes were a rich, chocolatey brown, like a puppy's. Phil could have gotten lost in those eyes if it weren't for him to speak up suddenly.

"You alright mate?"

Phil blinked, realizing he had been staring, and blushed. "E-er... I'm- I'm fine."

The boy chuckled and leaned against the wall casually. "Well you sure seem nervous," he said, smiling. It was a habit of his to start messing with his hair in situations like this, so that's exactly what he did. "What ya doing around here so late, anyways?"

Phil gulped. He didn't want to tell this boy the truth, about him dumping his girlfriend, who happened to be beautiful, smart, and kind. "I, er, just..." he trailed off, looking nervous. "Just getting out of the house."

The boy held out his left hand and giggled. "Dan Howell, nice to meet you." He paused, trying to figure out what to say. "Er, would you like to go to Starbucks with me?"

Phil tried to hide his surprise behind curt nod, but he could tell that Dan had noticed the sudden, quickening pace of his heart, and the little beads of sweat on his forehead. They were halfway there when the dark haired boy stopped humming, realizing he had never told Dan his name. He coughed, barely loud enough to hear, but just loud enough to make Dan turn in his direction.

"I'm Phil, by the way," he said, trying to make it the least awkward as possible. "Sorry, just, er, got excited."

Dan blushed, and Phil quickly finished, realizing what he'd said. "I mean- eh- nobody's really tried being my friend in forever. Just... lonely."

The younger boy nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly there was an annoyed huff behind them. Phil quickly whipped around, standing a few inches in front of Dan. A man with grayish brown hair and a deep frown line stood there, his angry gaze directed at Dan. He carried a club, which was raised as if he were about to beat something, or _someone._

"Daniel Howell," he growled, grabbing the boy by his coat collar. "You were told not to leave the house!"

Dan let out a tiny, terrified squeal, and the man knocked him to the ground. Angry eyes turned to Phil for a moment, but quickly turned back to the other teen. Dan opened one eye, prepared to fight, but the man whipped him across the face before he could move. Phil jumped in front of him before the club could swing again and pushed the man away. But that did nothing- he was no match for someone like the man he faced.

_Crack!_

Phil could feel a sharp, pulsing pain in his arm as he hit the pavement with great force. There was a tiny, shrill buzzing noise, and blood in his vision, but he could see Dan trembling on the ground as the man beat him.

"No!" the ebony haired teen cried, tears threatening to spill over. "Leave him alone!"

There was shouting in the background, and Phil could hear sirens and gunshots. A light shone over them suddenly, and the abuser let out a surprised sound. There was shouting and cursing, but Phil wasn't listening. He tried to spot Dan, but there was just blood and police crowded around. Suddenly everything went black.


End file.
